


Intercambio

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debería ser consuelo suficiente el tenerlo vivo, pero estaba lejos de experimentar algo similar al alivio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio

La gente desfilaba por el pasillo, yendo y viniendo, atravesando innumerables puertas, mientras él permanecía allí, aferrado a la silla como si temiera algo tan absurdo como caerse de ella.

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que el décimo se había ido, por petición de él.

— _Vayan a descansar, yo me quedaré._

No fue una propuesta, había sido un ruego disfrazado de orden. Nadie dijo nada, nadie abrió la boca. Tsuna apenas pudo levantar una mano con la intención de colocársela en el hombro en señal de confort, pero algo se lo impidió: tal vez el comprender las razones tras esa petición. No había consuelo para su auto proclamada mano derecha.

Incluso Reborn no pretendió insistirle, ni obligarlo a ir a descansar para recuperarse de las heridas. Después de todo él también se había llevado la peor parte del ataque y había mucha gente alrededor de Yamamoto, dispuesta a quedarse a su lado para velar por él.

No, no era necesario que fuera Gokudera quien se quedara, pero todos comprendían que era lo único que podían hacer por él dadas las circunstancias; entender su enojo, su dolor, su frustración e impotencia, y acompañarlo.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie cuando la enfermera le dio permiso para pasar. La tarde moría y dentro del cuarto de hospital solo se oía el ruido constante y monótono de una máquina.

Arrimó una silla y se sentó, viendo la serenidad de Yamamoto y el acompasado movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Debería ser consuelo suficiente el tenerlo vivo, pero estaba lejos de experimentar algo similar al alivio. Esperó… aguardó durante horas y, si tuviese que hacerlo, lo esperaría durante años. Quería estar ahí para cuando Yamamoto despertara y recibiera la noticia, quería expiarse de alguna manera, lavar la culpa que sentía. Cargar en los hombros el dolor por los dos. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por Yamamoto, era lo único que podía hacer para redimirse.

Chistó. No recordaba haber pedido un mártir en su vida, ni tampoco haberle pedido a ese idiota un favor. Le molestaba sentirse tan en deuda, le molestaba porque con Yamamoto siempre era así. Y no encontraba razones para que lo fuera. Siempre había despreciado su amistad, por mucho que en su fuero más interno la hubiera agradecido en verdad.

No era fácil para alguien como Gokudera tener personas a las que poder llamar "amigo"; pero había más de fondo, que en ese momento no lograba dilucidar.

—Me alegra verte entero —la voz de Yamamoto le hizo volver en sí de sus introspecciones—, por un momento me preocupé…  
—Idiota —farfulló, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que el dolor se materializase en patéticas lágrimas.

Encima se preocupaba por él, ¿no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba?

— _¡Haha!_ —rió apenas, aliviado al oír ese insulto, porque no sería el chico que él conocía en caso contrario. De hecho no le gustaba el Gokudera que veía en ese momento, lucía melancólico y cansado.  
—No sé de qué te ríes —tuvo intenciones de seguir reprochándole, pero su boca no quiso cooperar. Apretó los dientes y tragó saliva.

Trataba de encontrar en su cabeza las palabras correctas para lograr explicarle a ese imbécil por qué lo consideraba, y en ese momento con razones válidas, el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? —intentó levantar la mano derecha para señalarle los moretones de la cara, pero no pudo. No podía moverla en absoluto.

Y por ese detalle comprendió las razones que tenía Gokudera para estar allí, con esa expresión que le desesperaba y que nunca antes le había visto; o sí, pero solo cuando a Tsuna le pasaba algo y él no estaba allí para evitarle ese mal. Gokudera tendía a desesperarse, a sentirse inútil y desencajado, decepcionado de sí mismo.

— _¡Haha!_ Parece que tendré que entrenar el doble con esta mano.  
—¡Idiota, no te rías! —gritó, sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo, pero no… no iba a llorar; se negaba a mostrarse tan doblegado por la situación—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Su frente tocó el borde de la cama, ¿trataba de ocultarse? Como siempre, trataba de ocultar sus emociones cuando no sabía cómo controlarlas. Escudarse tras esa actitud ruda. Era su lenguaje, la única manera en la que había aprendido a comunicarse con los demás.

—B-Bueno, se supone que somos amigos y que… tú harías lo…  
—¡No somos amigos!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el idiota del béisbol se empecinaba en hacerle sentir tan mala persona _siempre_? Yamamoto sonrió, sabía que lo suyo era unilateral, que sus sentimientos de amistad no eran del todo correspondidos, mucho menos otra clase de sentimientos más intrincados, pero no le importaba porque sabía, gracias a Tsuna, lo mucho que a Gokudera le costaba confiar en las personas.

Tenía fe en que llegaría el día en el que Gokudera pudiera verlo con claridad. Él sería su amigo, sin pedirle nada a cambio, o quizás tan solo su amistad. Sí, algún día vería que podía confiar en él, después de todo, no solo se lo había demostrado la tarde anterior.

Todos sabían que el ataque había sido para neutralizar a la mano derecha del Neo Primo Vongola, por considerarlo el primer impedimento para asesinar a Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yamamoto solo había tenido la lucidez de ser el primero en darse cuenta y de tener el buen tino de empujarlo. Todo pasó como en una puta película, un cliché muy gastado que en el presente era la realidad de ambos, por mucho que pretendiesen que solo fuera ficción.

—Pudiste haber muerto.  
—Tú también —intentó levantar la mano de nuevo, en vano; quería secarle la mejilla, decirle con el gesto que no tenía que avergonzarse por sentirse así, que los hombres también lloran, que Tsuna no lo querría menos y que él guardaría el secreto de que lo había visto así—, mi mano a cambio de tu vida. Es un buen trueque, ¿no te parece?  
—No, no me parece —contradijo con irritación.

Sería mucho más fácil decir "gracias" o un "lo siento", pero Yamamoto sabía que ese no era el estilo de Gokudera. Entendía el trasfondo de sus quejas e insultos. Siempre lo había hecho, con el tiempo había aprendido a leerlo entre líneas.

Entendía que Gokudera se sintiera responsable, sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba el béisbol y lo importante que era para la familia que él empuñase una katana. Todo con la mano derecha, sí. ¡Pero todavía tenía la izquierda! Y no es tampoco que la hubiera perdido, todavía seguía allí, así que sería cuestión de entrenar con rigor, para que en unos meses todo quedara en un recuerdo amargo.

Sonrió, crispando más los nervios de la Tormenta; pero es que no lo pudo evitar, porque con sinceridad no se arrepentía de ese intercambio.

—Daría más que mi mano —confesó sonriendo hasta el punto de cerrar los ojos por el breve intervalo que duró la mueca en sus labios—, no me imagino la Familia Vongola sin la Tormenta… Ya no sería un juego tan divertido —su cara fue tornándose más seria poco a poco—, no me imagino a Tsuna sin su mano derecha. No me imagino la vida sin ti.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza y fue él quien sonrió en esa ocasión, pero la suya era una mueca lastimera.

—Deja de hacer idioteces como estas, imbécil, y yo —murmuró, perdiendo la mirada, porque decir aquello de frente le resultaba imposible—, y yo a cambio seré tu mano derecha —suspiró—. Al menos hasta que puedas usar la tuya de nuevo.  
—Oh, eso es…  
—No digas nada —le interrumpió, no quería oír ninguna frase acaramelada—, solo… déjame serlo… —lo miró con intensidad—por favor.

Yamamoto asintió, comprendía lo que eso simbolizaba para él. Comprendía muchas cosas de Gokudera, pero no entendía por qué él se sentía así, tan feliz. Se suponía que debería estar afligido por la situación, al menos la expresión en su compañero era suficiente para experimentar empatía. Tenía esa mirada que parecía decir "mi vida no vale tu brazo, tu béisbol, tu lugar en la familia".

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes, infradotado?  
—Nada, es que… hago muchas cosas con la mano derecha —dijo, sin explicar las verdaderas razones, escondiéndolas tras una explicación tonta y factible, hasta burlona y esperada de su parte.  
—Si estás pensando en cosas pervertidas…  
—No, no —mintió con prisa—. Es solo que… pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, entonces —la idea le agradaba, porque por lo general Gokudera estaba las veinticuatro horas del día, los sietes días de la semana y los trescientos sesenta y cinco del año, velando por Tsuna sin dedicarle tiempo a nadie más.  
—Sí…

Eso era tan cierto como que el Sol es una estrella. Gokudera lo sabía, porque los médicos habían dicho que Yamamoto, si bien con ejercicios lograría recuperar la motricidad del lado derecho de su cuerpo, no podría volver a utilizar su mano con tanta destreza como hasta entonces. Había sido un antes y un después.

Así que a cambio dejaría de ser la mano derecha de su adorado décimo para convertirse en la de él, era lo único que podía ofrecerle en esas circunstancias: una amistad incondicional, como hasta ese momento no se la había dado. Lo acompañaría a cada sesión de rehabilitación y se aseguraría de que no se viera en la obligación de luchar.

Tal vez le estaba ofreciendo mucho más que eso, a fin de cuentas Gokudera era así, extremista: matar o morir, odiar o amar; no había escala de grises con él. Lo extraño es que no se sentía apenado o molesto por abandonar a su décimo de esa forma tan alegórica, quizás porque en el fondo sabía que Tsuna tenía mucha gente alrededor que sabría cuidarlo.

Además ¿cómo estarlo? Si Yamamoto había arriesgado el pellejo por él muchas veces, de numerosas formas y en diversos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo haber sacrificado su brazo para frenar un ataque directo que sin dudas hubiera sido mortal, había sido lo más estúpido que el estúpido había hecho por él hasta la fecha.

Y Yamamoto lo hizo sin arrepentirse jamás.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano.
> 
> Beta: Duare (Gracias, cielo ^^).
> 
> Nota: Segundo fic que hago de esta pareja, ¿será alguna señal de que me están llevando por el mal camino? También participó del AI.


End file.
